Danger in Dynemap
by Rosalina Starite
Summary: Watch as a young girl struggles to find her way and uncover her dreams hopes and dark, terrible secrets!


WELCOME! I am Rosalina Starite, and this is the first tale I'll post on this glorious website! I have mostly spell and grammar checked it. So, here goes nothing **Takes a deep breath-** Did you start yet? Well, go on now! (P.S, don't forget to rate my story in the comments!

Prologue  
I awoke drenched in my own sweat. My hands felt like they were trembling, because they really were. Another nightmare had flooded my dreamscape. This had been going on for a while now; a few weeks, really. I had shrugged off all of the others, for the most part. However, this felt different. It felt real! Pondering, I came upon the conclusion to go get some help. I mean, what harm could it do? A lot, I learned. However, my mistakes were in the past, and this is now. So, here goes the tale of the void.

Chapter 1: The dreams  
Night after night, I had perilous nightmares of dark, gaping voids. Child-like fears, and I was out of that stage by a long run. My kind, light-hearted dreams turned into the dangerous, grim utopia. They called it Dynemap. I had heard the name in a poem of my childhood. It told of a void, scratching across the earth, dividing, inevitably destroying any signs of life. The signs were coming closer and closer in sight.

As I gazed into the mirror, all I could see was a shadow. Dark, billowing rings circled my eyes, from a lack of sleep. My hair, a usual jet-black, was turning silver and brown, from the stress. Splashing the cold, dripping water upon my face, the flash of light shining throughout the room hit me. I could not see a thing. The everlasting white light, brighter than a thousand suns, obstructed my vision. I stumbled backwards, into the shower. I felt childish. Sitting in the bathroom, pondering upon the events of recent, I cried, a delirious cry, a cry for help. The help I was unable to get.

After a chaotic day, I fell upon my bed. I feared sleep, yet I desperately needed it. As I peeled off the sticky layers of clothes that clung upon my body, I grew dreary. I felt my eyes flutter shut, and then nothing else. Then, the nightmare started. I stood in a blank room, peaceful, just like the other dozens of times I had seen it. All that stood there was a table. That table was holding the contents of something new. A note that read, "Come, and join us. We need YOU." Quite mysterious, I pondered yet again to myself. I sat, cross-legged on the pristine white floors. Then, a creak emerged from the corner of the room.

Out stepped a beautiful woman, in an elegant cyan dress. I gazed and basked in her glory. She glew of a healthy glow, better than I had ever had. I quickly fell envious. She reached out for my hand, but I scrambled across the quarts floor. I felt bad for the woman, she looked like she could help, but I was not willing to risk it. Therefore, with a pride at hand, I arose. She was taller than expected, and smarter, too. She stood there, knowing I knew of no way out. So, I took down my barrier of useless pride. "Might you assist me?" I asked, timid at first. She spewed out nonsense at first, but I could comprehend after time passed. Soon, she could be heard perfectly.

"I mustn't help you, as I need your help more." She said, a strong confidence, hidden in her voice.

"B-But why me? I haven't a clue what, or where, I am!" I bellowed, my lungs in dire need of the oxygen I let escape. She walked down an endlessly long tunnel. The tunnel to Dynemap.

Chapter 2: The reality

The hallway was shorter than expected. When we had exited, the light stung my eyes for a brief second. I noted something exponentially different. The sky, a usual dreary grey, was a vibrant blue. I gasped in astonishment. I only saw skies like that in old movies and pictures. Their water and streets, were similarly pristine. I loathed them immediately. Then, I spotted my guide, the "Princess" Of Dynemap. I did not believe it for one split second. They seemed to have not a care in the world. Earth, on the other hand, was terrible. The darkened skies always threatened to bring perilous threats, like the constant wars. Earth went downhill ever since the year of the massacre, the forbidden year.

I ran ahead, greeting all of the people I met, smiling and looking cheery. I hated cheeriness. It grew as a passionate fire in my heart. It is a long story, though. After we passed the crowds, my face turned as grim as my mind felt. A natural causing for me. After what felt like hours, we arrived at Dynemap. I expected it to be alike Earth's cities in many ways. However, I was excruciatingly wrong. So, with my head held high, I took a prideful step upon the premises of the velvet, soft carpets that lined the streets. Envious of the obvious wealth, I stood still in place, with a sheer look of both disgust and envy.

"You're taking in our world, are you not?" I heard the "Princess" say in a surprisingly calm voice.

"N-no, I-I was just looking off into the space around…" I said an obvious quiver in my voice.

"Let me help you, April." She said, graceful and elegant as always.

With a simple nod of my head in acceptance, I stood, and we walked away, into the treacherous fate of all life.  
I awoke at once, and found that, yet again, I was drenched in sweat. I stepped into the bathroom once again. I took a long, searing shower, and I calmed. After the steam had cleared out, I found that not the steam, but a mystical smoke surrounded me. With a faint, lighthearted blow, I blew at the smoke. At my surprise, the smoke blew back sharp, freezing bursts of heavy, angry wind. I staggered back, and fell into the cradling arms of the smoke. I drifted off, into a dream alike none other I'd seen in my life.  
"April, do you remember?" The quaint, soft voice rang with such a melody that I couldn't help but feel the memories flood back in. It was my mother. I hadn't seen her in years, because of the massacre, it split us apart.

"Where'd you come from?!" I shouted in a flustered voice, rage building up my throat, threatening to burst without a moment's notice.

"You, my dear, are a dream shifter." I'd heard of a dream shifter, but only in fairy tales. "

So, I can go to any place of my wishes, whenever I please?" I questioned, doubting every word she said to me.

"Yes, but you must believe me, as you're the key. The key to savior.

So... Didya like it? Didya? Didya! Well, if you didn't, tell me why! **I MUST KNOW WHY, Please?** So, yeah, sorry for the kinda short passage. I'ma upload this series once a week!

"'"^"'" "Too kwaii(or is it sweg?) for yo(u)


End file.
